


Divided we fall

by froggy_freek



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick and dirty wallpaper in which I'm trying to get a feel for this pairing and what works for them. <br/>To me this pairing speaks of conflict but also of the need for them to come together, to fix themselves and each other. They are so different but so similar at the same time. It does feel like if they are divided , they will fall. The wallpaper tries to represent that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided we fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killmycreed (asoulgallery)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=killmycreed+%28asoulgallery%29).



> This is a b-day present for an absolutely lovely person and also partially dedicated to another enabler, yes I am looking at you Ally!

[ ](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/silverflint.jpg.html)


End file.
